


Feeding Your Turtle

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Raphael, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Master/Pet, Rape/Non-con Elements, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Old fic.Slash wants Raphael to chew on his leaf.





	Feeding Your Turtle

“Chew on yer leaf, Raphael.”

Raph snorts, turns his head to the side as Slash presses the lettuce against his face like he’s trying to tickle him, not willing to look the larger turtle in the eyes from fear of throwing up at what he’d done.

But it’s useless, worthless really. Even as Raphael struggles, Slash just grins, laughs and - and gropes his dick. S-So sensitive, so pent up. Raph’s so fucking desperate to cum from all the drugs Slash has been slipping him, so needy  because of that fucking cock ring that keeps him hard all the time. Makes him shiver and spasm and moan.

And Slash takes that opportunity, wringing the turtle’s head round and holding it in place, waving that lettuce right under Raph’s beak as he holds his mouth open with one large finger. It hurts, Slash’s fingers are rough and jagged and dirty but Raph is stuck — can’t even move because the larger turtle has him trussed up tightly, no way to get free.

“Don’t turn yer nose up at me, Raphael. I look after ya now.” Slash’s breath is hot on his face and it makes him shudder, the smell of sex and sweat filling his nostrils. “Chew on yer leaf if ya wanna get  _fucked_.”

N-No! Raph won’t do it! Won’t live through this humiliation! Wants to just…just bite down on Slash’s finger. Get away. Back home. Back to his brothers.

But he can’t. Slash forces the leaves into his mouth, plugging Raph’s nose as he struggles uselessly and chucking with a twisted pride as Raph’s forced to swallow it all. It doesn’t take long before the drugs start to kick in and Raph’s vision goes glassy, his cock throbbing against his vaguely bloated stomach.

“Heh.” Slash grins knowingly at that as he parts Raph’s legs, lining up his own cock with Raph’s well used asshole. When he pushes in, Raph barely feels any pain; just the sweet, sweet fulfilment of Slash’s fat cock and - and the knowledge that he’s got a purpose when Slash uses him. He - He feels so good like this.

“Good boy, Raphael.”


End file.
